Trials of the Heart
by Heshema Belaki
Summary: The continuation of Shattered Innocence. Trunks goes to the Ki world hoping to forget about his lost love but he ends up in more trouble than he can handle. Contains Adult Content!
1. Prologue

**AN:** Welcome to book two. This is in my own setting and continues with Trunks after Heshema leaves. I know that the Trunks in this novel will be a bit off from the Trunks in the series and I fear I may have taken it a bit too far. This Trunks is the 'current' time Trunks and wasn't too developed in the DBZ episodes. Let me know what you think. Hope you like the continuation. Read and Review.

**Trunks Forbidden Love**

**Prologue**

The Ki planet was quiet as the Master Ki and his new pupil fazed into the field. The Ki was an older man, had he been human he would have looked in his mid-twenties while in reality he was over 250,000 years old. His skin was a pale purple, and his hair a whitish blue. His pupil was a young half-human boy of 18 years. He had pale purple hair matching the color of his masters skin. He appeared human in every aspect with the exception of his super human strength. As a recent out cast to his home, the boy looked depressed. This boy was running from the one thing he would never get away from... his memories.


	2. Bells

**A New Home A New Mystery **

**Bells**

Trunks gazed around; this was his new home. Ever since his true love had left to another dimension he had been alone and as his parents said ' a speed bump, a useless eyesore'. When Master Ki came they sent him away to become a warrior for the Ki's and learn their ways. He knew he was smart enough, but could he manage to focus? His dreams always strayed on to Heshema, how he missed her. The same Ki beside him had warned Heshema that a monster was coming to dimension 1. Of course it was a monster only she could stop. She had kissed him and left, right in front of his eyes, he had lost her forever. _Stay strong for me Trunks_, she had told him.

"We will start training tomorrow," Master Ki started feeling his emotion through his vibrating energy signal, "You may look around, but be back at camp by 11 or you may not be able to get in. We can all faze into camp unlike you. The camp will be locked to keep Bulanvo from attacking our encampment."

"Bulanvo?" Trunks asked

"Yes, he is the reason we need you, he's a killer after our princess and all of our high ranking officials, the closer to perfect they are the faster they die." Master Ki answered completely serious.

"G you don't have to come up with weird lies to keep your students in line. All of yours are true and I'm guessing deadly." Trunks said almost laughing remembering the old PE teacher who used to threaten an impossible end exam (to pass you had to beat Trunks). He was the strongest in his class until Heshema. Trunks trailed back to her and froze; remembering her was too painful.

"Oh and Trunks." Master Ki called after him after he had left, "What ever happens do NOT follow any bells."

Trunks laughed , that was the silliest thing he had heard yet, "And why not Master Ki?"

"A Friend I know gets bored from time to time." Master Ki said ending the conversation. Trunks preferred to not get on his bad side this early in his training so he did not push the matter.

Trunks continued on taking in the sights. Everything was so green, not a dead plant was in sight. He didn't even see weeds or bugs for that matter. It was heaven, no mosquitos but all the flowers and wilderness he could ask for. He flopped down on his back using his energy to gently set himself down in the grass. Trunks closed his eyes with the cool breeze on his face and the wind whistling him a lullaby he fell quickly to sleep.

He woke up to the ringing of small bells somewhere close by. He sensed the area for the energy given off by every living being. No one was there but there was still the sounds of bells ringing together somewhere very close. He sat up and looked around. There was a Ki in the center of the field, dancing.

She moved gracefully making everything around her seem dull. Trunks moved to her, but she seemed not to notice him. The more Trunks watched her the more he got swept away. He tried to watch all her movements at once but that made everything so complicated.

He took a step back; she appeared to be a flame the way her hair floated around her.

Trunks was mesmerized. Then she started to walk away, slowly. Trunks started to follow her, but she simply picked up the pace to a slow run. He kept up with her easily. Then she lifted into the air and headed straight up spinning as she went. Her eyes remained closed and every moment was a graceful addition to her dance.

_If I wanted to you wouldn't see me,_ Trunks heard in his head as he followed her back to where they had started. Where the girl continued her dance gracefully completely ignoring Trunks like she had done when he first saw her.

Trunks watched her. She was a red Ki light enough that she almost looked human. Her ears, unlike most Ki's, were not pointed. Her hair like her skin was red but it was more golden fire than an actual red, Trunks understood why he had mistaken it for flames before. Her eyes added to the red theme, they were such a deep red, that Trunks almost fell into them. He might have done so had she not moved when he caught her eye. As for clothes she wasn't wearing much, just a black velvet sports bra like top that dropped down making it look like a tight black shirt that had had the bottom ripped off. Her shots were also black velvet and vert short.

Trunks to continued to look her over as she danced. His eyes glanced over the only non black object on her, a red anklet with 2 gold bells on it. Was this who Master Ki had warned him about? She was enchanting, but not deadly. Just as he thought this Ki disappeared but the bells continued to hit each other making the noise he had originally heard. Then the bells stopped completely.

"When there is silence so strong it rings in your ears you should be very afraid." She whispered in Trunk's ear from behind him.

Trunks turned around quickly realizing he had been caught off guard. "How did you do that?" He asked angry with his self for being so easily distracted.

"It's a Ki trick." She said smiling, "I know what your thinking boy, I'd suggest being more careful."

"Right, I'll remember that." Trunks said clearing his mind like Heshema had taught him to do.

"Very good," was all she said as she started to walk away.

"Wait, who are you?" Trunks yelled after her.

"Follow me boy." She answered him.


	3. Royal

**A.N.** Short but it has its interesting information. R&R.

* * *

**Royal **

Master Ki had begun pacing in his tent at about 10:30, wondering what was taking Trunks so long. If he was...

A scout entered his tent pushing his energy shadow as all Ki's did to let the person on the other side of the door know they were there and an ally. Master Ki remained still to tell the scout he was listening. "Your new pupil and her highness are here to see your, sir. He spoke slowly.

Master Ki nodded and followed the scout out.

"How may I help you your highness?" Master Ki asked as he walked out of his tent, made especially for the high ranked.

"Keep this boy in check unless you intend to get him killed." She said for the first time allowing her rank to show in her speech.

Trunks was however baffled at Master Ki's way of addressing her that he didn't even notice her vocal change pattern. So far from what he saw, hardly anyone was higher rank than Master Ki.

"Of course your highness, now I have just one question for you." Master Ki started.

"I will be staying with you and I intend on traveling with you and your new pupil all the way to King Ki's castle." She answered him before he had fully asked his question.

Trunks snapped out of the calculating her rank insanity just as she started to walk away. "Um... Miss... I don't mean to be rude but... what is your name?" Trunks stuttered out shyly. It normally wasn't in his nature to be shy at all, but how many real royalty figures do you meet on Earth?

"You can call me Belaki, Trunks. Just promise me you'll be more careful about following from now on." She said smiling.

As she walked away Trunks turned to Master Ki. "Is it just me or does she like me?"

"She likes everyone" was all he said before walking away. Trunks decided to accept that answer and followed his new master to their tent.

"Get a good night sleep, Trunks. Training begins tomorrow, as does our journey to the castle." Master Ki whispered to him as he fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Painful Memories

**A.N.** **This chapter relives a moment from the prequel that contains adult content, more so than the previous novel because of switched perspective. Take heed. Hope you enjoy R&R. **

* * *

**Painful Memories**

Trunks fell into a dream that seemed so familiar.

He lead a girl into a back room in a club with so many flashing lights that people were getting drunk off the lights alone. He slammed the door closing out all the music from the previous room. The girl had climbed onto the bed and taken off her 'dress'. The only thing she had been wearing was that tube of clothing she called a dress. Trunks tossed off his pants and slipped on a condom. Quickly following her down and entering her, forcing her down with only a sliver of his strength. It seemed he knew exactly what he was doing and she seemed to be enjoying it immensely, but Trunks wasn't into it at all, he seemed detached some how. It was like he just wanted it over with. They didn't continue very long before the door Trunks had entered through opened slowly, giving way to the raging music from the previous room.

Trunks didn't slow up; he just glanced toward the door.

Then he stopped completely, realizing what he had seen at the threshold. His lack of movement made his partner moan in disapproval.

Trunks moved over and leaned out of the bed. The person that had just entered was Heshema.

She looked hurt. Her dark brown eyes said it all, the feeling in them always had a special meaning to Trunks, but these eyes hurt him deeper than anything ever had. Her eyes could change color depending on mood, he knew that, but her normally light golden brown eyes had turned so dark brown they almost looked black in this light. He tried to go to her but felt the hand of his lover on his arm holding him paralyzed by circumstance.

She looked quickly to Heshema and smiled. Marin had been with Trunks before he went legitimate with Heshema. Marin hated Heshema for many reasons, mainly 50 different types of jealously, but the biggest one was Trunks. There were millions of guys who would have killed to have either Marin or Heshema but both of them wanted Trunks. Marin had gotten stuck with second best (Sharpener Jr.) since Heshema had been sent by the Z Warrior's council to live with the Briefs (Trunks Family).

Before he could reach for her she had moved to leave, but not before a tear fell from her eye catching the light as it rolled down her cheek. Trunks had been with her for 6 months and had never seen her cry even Gohan, who had been with her 1 year before anyone else knew she existed, hadn't seen her cry.

Trunks woke with a start as the Heshema in his dreams closed the door to the room. When he had gotten home shortly after, she wasn't there and her things had been moved to Goten's room at Goku's house. A month later he found out Android 18 was her 'mother' (creator) so in turn Marin was her half sister. He looked around the room and saw the last person he expected in the corner of his room next to his bed.

It was Heshema. She walked over to him and kissed him intimately, but once Trunks opened his eye's she was gone. It felt so real maybe it was just his mind playing tricks on him. He wanted her so bad maybe that was what happened. He stood up and got dressed for his training. He pulled a new pair of sea foam blue pants out of his bag of essentials and put them on having slept in his black sleeveless shirt he intended on wearing today. He threw his blue capsule corp. jacket over his shoulder and head out for a walk before his master woke up.

As he exited the tent a sword come from no where and landed right beneath his chin. It didn't harm but it startled him enough to make his energy surge ready to protect himself.

He looked up and in the light of the raising sun it looked like his attacker was Heshema, but the minute she spoke he knew it was Belaki. "Focus your energy on my blade." She said as Trunks felt the hot metal rest itself on his neck. He focused his entire mind and the metal started to move itself away from his neck. Once it was far enough for him to safely duck, Belaki dropped her sword. Trunks looked around; the whole camp seemed to have come out to see what was going on. Belaki just walked away without saying a thing.

Trunks watch her; everything she was so random that he didn't trust her at all. She turned around as he thought that and walked toward him. The whole encampment went silent watching her. It seemed everyone except Master Ki was afraid of her. She walked up to him and stood face to face with him. Every breath he took went into her face. He realized she hadn't taken a breath since she stepped up to him. She leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder. Trunks didn't move an inch. She tilted her head ever so slightly and her mouth was right at his ear. "I know more about you then you think. You have no choice but to trust me." She whispered so only he could hear, even with the Ki's extreme hearing. She sidestepped and walked into Trunk's tent. He continued out into the encampment until a gray Ki in brown tarnished robes stopped him.

"Why don't you stay and listen to their conversation, boy?" He said

"Because any idiot knows she can probably sense your energy level."

"How do you know that?" He asked, very interested in the answer, a little too interested

"I know because what I can do she can definitely do." Trunks said like this Ki even less every minute.

"Do you like her, boy?"

"No." Trunks answered a sure as he could make it sound.

"No! How can you not like our princess? The beauty of the Ki world, demons can't stand her because of her beauty, her perfection is so unbearable. How boy are you unaffected by the curse of her."

"What Curse?" Trunks holding back the humor he felt.

"The curse that causes everyone who looks into her eyes to fall deeply in love with her, the only thing holding most Ki's back us the fact that she is the strongest being known to this dimension and one of the 2 known dimension jumpers."

Trunks didn't know what to say to that. He couldn't believe this annoying little girl was stronger then Krillin. On top of that the only one he knew that was stronger then all the Z warriors was Heshema and her power was unstoppable and she herself was a dimension jumper that was how she had left him. "I know the other dimension jumper and they are much stronger then your sweet princess. And as for why her 'curse' doesn't work on me it's probably because I still love another." Trunks said trying to over whelm the insane Ki.

"Well you have been informed boy, but if you simply walk into your tent they wouldn't be able to shoo you out." The Ki said menacingly.

"I'll do as I wish and I don't intend on upsetting my master." Trunks said sternly and walked away quickly before the Ki could make a movement to stop him.


	5. Trouble

**Trouble **

Trunks continued his training moving toward King Ki's castle at the same time. He was taught old Ki tradition and the old legends. He studied hard to keep his mind off his reoccurring dream of Marin and Heshema. The Belaki watched his every move and even seemed more interested in his progress than his master. Upon further research, he learned that Belaki was her rank not her name, this was a common way of addressing each other for the Ki's names where seldom used, it was thought an intimate thing to know the name. When he asked Master Ki about this He said "If she wanted you to call her by name she would have told it to you." And "Only select few even knew what her name was."

The old legends said she would have strength unmatchable, powers and abilities innumerable. He tried to look up what exactly those powers were but the pages had been burned out. The burns went right to the spine and hadn't scorched any other pages.

When Trunks asked about this Master Ki answered, "That is for The Belaki's safety so no one can learn too much about her and find her one flaw. And again, "if she wanted you to know them she would have told you."

He also found all Ki's to have pointed ears the only way one won't have these ears would be if they were a half-breed. If there was any other way Trunks hadn't found it yet. All his extensive research went into the Belaki. She was strange to him, besides, if she knew so much about him, he would find out as much about her as he could; which from what he could see was like looking for a missing needle in the wrong haystack.

On the 8th day of training Trunks began to see a huge castle in the distance. It never came closer the whole day they walked on. Trunks of course flew to increase energy stamina while reading his books and so that at random times it would be easy to see him, if Master Ki felt like checking up on him or Belaki wanted to bug him. She seemed to be getting a kick out of how much he distrusted and disliked her.

Then they stopped abruptly and the Belaki yelled out something in Kimarrien so NO ONE understood what she said. Trunks had learned a few words in Kimarrien back at guardian tower but nothing that complex. That had been how Heshema had gotten her name. It was the Kimarrien word for beauty.

Trunks looked at the castle and suddenly they were right up next to it, but they hadn't moved at all and he was pretty sure the castle hadn't move. The base of the castle was completely covered in moss and ivy was growing up to the top most points of the towers.

Belaki lead them in and headed straight to a man dressed in his finest. His wardrobe was that of an average Ki but it was dressed up to the extent that Trunks thought he had just grabbed all his jewelry out of his home and replaced his robe material with silk. He wasn't all that good looking either; he was a stout old porker trying way too hard to get in good standing with Belaki.

Trunks landed and walked up to Belaki and standing beside her, the man immediate glanced from him to Belaki and asked a question Trunks would laugh at had his master not walked behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you two together?" He asked with a slightly disappointed look.

"No your highness, this is my new pupil, we had brought him here under the Belaki's guidance. Master Ki answered for them

"Oh good then, I am King Ki young lad." He said to Trunks before turning to Belaki,

"Now may I possibly get you to dance my darling daughter?" King Ki asked with a look in his eyes that told Trunks he was trying to hide something.

"I will not go to any more dates or to winners in any game, no matter how easy you make it for me to cheat, but for the night and the return of Bulanvo to the city I will participate." Belaki answered.

"Oh and on that," King Ki said turning them so no could over hear, "Bulanvo has asked for a sacrifice. He has found a way to get through your enchantments beloved..." He paused for this to sink in.

"I knew they wouldn't last forever but maybe his is bluffing, so soon." Belaki answered serious for one of the first times that Trunks had seen. He thought she was there for eyes only and maybe some entrainment. Seeing her this way made him respect her. She just acts like a goof to hide all of this true power, and intelligence. Trunks began to believe she may be the Belaki after all. "Who does he want?" She asked solemnly.

"He wants you obviously, but he's asking for any Ki. And there is a catch." King Ki continued abruptly trying not to be interrupted. "The Ki must have a few characteristics; they must be a fire or other Ki."

"In other words, Red, Purple or pale skinned." Belaki clarified in an angry tone one couldn't mistake as any but completely pissed.

"Yes," King Ki answered now not wanting to say anything to upset her further.

"How many possibilities?"

"39 exactly, including you." He answered, knowing this included the Ki beside him and me.

"I'll go, and I'll participate in a game, just make sure every Ki has an opportunity to participate. I'll work my magic from there on out." Belaki answered

Trunks turned to her, "What game?" Where are you going?"

"So you care now, its game that allows the winner an entire night with the dancer. It's a game making the dancer temporarily a slave. It's a game you're going to enter and you're going to win." She answered leaving out where she was going. "Trunks be careful." She said completely sincere. Trunks began to worry for her safety when it was him who had been warned at caution.

She walked away and turned back to look at him and then walked up to the castle. Master Ki was behind Trunks and surprised him by saying. "So now you like her do you. Well it's too late." Master Ki paused before saying, "We better get up to the castle to get ready."

Trunks followed his master and for the first time ever, he wasn't thinking of Heshema, he was thinking of Belaki.


	6. Desire

**A.N. **Here's a long one guys. But be forewarned it contains adult content. If you don't like it don't read. Hope those who are of a mind to read, reviews. I personally like this chapter it kind of pulls stuff together and stings the real plot.

* * *

**Desire**

Trunks had been changed into Kimarrien robes in a scarlet color to show his status as a warrior in training. When he was finished with his training he would wear brown and when he took on a pupil he could wear a blue color. The Belaki tended to wear deep red but Trunks wasn't sure if anything was really required of her. The king wore a deep purple and black mix robes that went well with his dark blue almost black skin.

Master Ki had gotten a spot up close to the stage if you could call it a stage it was more like the grass was covered in sand and made about 6 inches higher then the ground around it. Trunks looked around for the Belaki but found instead the King coming up behind him.

"She should be coming along soon boy." The King said joyfully. "If she weren't so damned strong or so damn picky in her men I would have had her by now, but she is fine to look at none the less, aye young one." The Kings speech proved to Trunks that his position was more like that of a Monarch than an actual leadership position. He had a funny feeling that the Belaki was in charge of it all.

Soon the whole crowd went silent and the Belaki came out, at least everyone thought it was her. It was form covered from head to toe in a long red sheet but some how she moved with exact precision. Trunks looked around at all the stunned faces.

Then he saw him a gray Ki, the one he had talked to back at the encampment. The Ki looked at Belaki with pure hatred and lust. The sheet was flowing in the wind as the figure slowed and stopped moving. A voice flowed through everyone's mind.

"Pick a number." It said. Trunks was baffled, he had learned how hard it was to talk to one person trying hard to hear you, but the voice spoke to a crowd of some hundreds not even listening like it was nothing.

Trunks used the first number that came into his head; Heshema's favorite number 22. The figure walked around choosing a few people. Trunks was among the numbers pulled up and was able to glance briefly to see who else had been chosen.

Master King Ki was up, as well as the weird gray KI and Trunks' master, Master Ki was up as well.

The figure removed her sheet and revealed a hooded black cape hiding her face and completely covered by another gray cape there just to over lap the hooded one. She walked back and forth around the Ki's she had chosen.

Before stopping at the King and handing him the sheet he instinctually pulled it close to him and breathed deeply in the scent of the only women he had every wanted and couldn't have.

She then moved over to the crowd and pulled up another fellow female Ki and handed her over to Master Ki. As she did the Ki elegance's (Female) energy dropped drastically causing her pass out. Master Ki immediately caught her and pulled her close to revive her using his own energy to balance hers.

She moved on to the blue Ki and stepped close to him for some time before he reached up and pulled the string on her gray cape. He turned and flipped the cape in to the left side of the audience. The Ki then walked with a possessed stride over to Trunks. He stared into Trunks eyes and returned to his position.

She only paused a second before moving on to the next Ki. She put her arms around his neck. He immediately put his hands around her waist and pulled her roughly to him.

She turned from him and pulled Master Ki forward as well as Trunks and 4 other Kis including the blue Ki and the weird gray Ki.

Trunks stood there and suddenly all the Ki's that had not been pulled forward left the stage following King Ki. Trunks supposed she had told them to leave through their minds. She then walked to Trunks and pulled him to the center of her game area and everyone watched him closely

Stay here she told him mentally.

She flew up into the air and Trunks felt the shift as she released all her energy into the air. The other Ki's in the game also sensed something but they had no clue what it was seeing as they stood their ground as Trunks felt her falling from an insane height.

As soon as they saw her boy coming towards the ground they started to move, looking to get under her to catch her. Trunks obeying what he was told; stayed there.

He calculated the fall there was no way the other Ki could help her, they would hit the ground before they stopped the fall. The audience looked to Trunks to save their Princess, after all this was his test.

Trunks took flight surprising a few Ki's who had underestimated him. He flew up to the girl and put his arms around her and fell with her, slowly their fall ever so slightly. No one seemed to realize he was doing such a thing because the Ki's in the area all tried to be in a position to catch them should they not be able to pull out of the fall.

Trunks decided to use this as a little show. He waited until they got very close to the ground and pushed up spinning in an upward direction making sure to flip Belaki so that she was in his arms like a baby, before landing back in the center of the gathering.

She regained her energy and turned over in his arms. Trunks started to put her down, but she leaned in. Trunks' face went into the opening of her hood, shielding them from view. She kissed him gently. For some reason Trunks knew she could be sweeter than that.

Trunks pulled back from Belaki and her forced kiss. He wasn't ready for this to happen, but he wanted it to so bad.

Trunks shook his head trying to remove the thought from his head. He didn't want to think about girls any more not unless he could have his Heshema back.

She moved around the reforming line and waited for order to return. She moved up to the white pure Ki and put her left hand out of her cape and into his hair looking into his eyes. He flinched and dropped his eyes against her movements.

Belaki moved over to the gray Ki her arms went up very slowly and landed on his shoulders and moved seductively up to a position around his neck.

He didn't move a muscle.

She moved her hips close to him and dipped down so her mouth was on the slit of his uniform suit.

Still he didn't move.

She simply sighed and turned to Master Ki. He bowed to her and everyone knew what was about to happen. Trunks watched carefully. She did not return the bow instead she turned her back to him. Master Ki pulled her to him leaving his hands on her waist even though her back was touching his chest.

She placed her hands on her hood and placed it on her shoulders. Master Ki pulled the tie on her cape. It caused a chain reaction in the lacing. The cords loosened revealing her under garment. It was a silk red dress with golden cord lacing it shut down to the waist were it rapt around her tying in a similar fashion up the back the cord trailing up into her braided hair.

On top of this was a see through fabric that made it look like she had an evil aura around her. It was like a beautiful black mist blurring exactly what everyone wanted to see. Master Ki took the hooded cape with him as he walked out of the circle holding all the people still involved in the game.

Belaki turned over to the remaining people and looked each one in the eyes one at a time.

The white Ki left the circle as soon as his eyes met hers.

The gray Ki stood his ground and the Belaki moved on.

The blue Ki also left.

Trunks knew he was going to stay. She looked into his eyes and Trunks got exactly the opposite of what he had been expecting. Instead of her entering his mind or reading his eyes for emotion, she let him read her eyes. Trunks blinked quickly and almost jumped he could have sworn her eyes changed colors.

The gray Ki walked up to her and went to kill her, the look in his eyes was the only warning Trunks needed. Belaki had released him of fear and all restrictions.

Heshema had taught Trunks this in their last days together; it allowed the person to carry out their deepest desire at the moment without a care for the consequences. It would make them stronger but also more stupid. Trunks used his mind to force the Ki into submission. It used all his energy but he managed to do it just in time seeing as the Ki had reached into his pocket and pulled out an old fashioned Kimarrien dagger.

Trunks started to waver as his energy began to refill faster than normal.

Belaki had been in complete control the whole time.

Trunks regained his control and looked at the scene. The circle of the audience hadn't moved an inch. The gray Ki was down on the ground breathing hard, from the force Trunks had exerted on his mind.

Belaki turned toward Trunks and used the same mind trick on him. All of Trunks' thoughts were relieved of fears, of anything that would stop him from running over there and taking her into his arms and kissing her like he had wanted to when she had kissed him under her cape.

Trunks stayed his ground, since Heshema had left he had extended his mind to try and contact her. He had trained hard to try and make her notice his energy signal. All of his training had paid off, his control over his mind allowed him to stay his ground.

All his thoughts returned he had beaten the Belaki at her own game. Trunks knew if she had wanted to she could have broken him easily, the only Question was why hadn't she? Trunks looked around; his eyes met that of King Ki, he looked stunned.

Belaki turned and left the arena, heading toward the castle. Master Ki turned up right behind Trunks.

"I think we need to talk." Master Ki said, startling Trunks by putting his hands on Trunks' shoulders.

"What was that all about?" Trunks asked

"That game is played by letting the dancer do anything she wants to do to get everyone to see one flaw in every player. If everyone shows a flaw she wins. The game takes a lot of mental strength out of the dancer. Belaki can make anyone do anything because her mental strength returns to her the minute it is used. Needless to say she always wins the game." Master Ki explained.

"How many times has she played, master?" Trunks asked.

"Many times, the king has been trying to win since she came here." Master Ki answered. "Trunks," Master Ki started looking down in shame. "There is nothing more I can teach you. I am giving you up as a pupil. Whoever taught you did something I can't add to. Some of the things you did tonight were Kimarrien. I thought it was impossible to teach any one Kimarrien techniques, but someone managed to teach you them so well that you recognize them in other people. I... You... can call me Sjocian (So' Jog' In)." Sjocian bowed his head "I have nothing more to teach you. You are a master beyond what I thought possible."

"So you're turning me over into the guard already?" Trunks questioned half to make sure he had heard him right and half to tell himself.

"Yes, Trunks, unless Belaki herself will take you on as her pupil I have nothing more I can teach you, seeing as you have surpassed me tonight." Sjocian said proudly.

"Well what do I have left to do tonight?" Trunks asked sure that there was a million things seeing how he won the game.

"You need to meet Belaki at the fire. From there she will take you either to a room in the balcony or she'll head back to her sanctuary for the night and start with you tomorrow." Sjocian answered a little unsure of what would happen because Belaki had never lost before.

"Well I guess I better head out then." Trunks said and then turned around remembering one last question he had to ask his old master. "What is Belaki's Name?"

"No one knows, when she was young she forgot it and now what she is named is known only to those who named her. From what I hear she changes what she looks like so often that even they couldn't recognize her."

"Thank you, for all your help. Good-bye Sjocian you were a good master." Trunks said gratefully as he left to go meet Belaki at the bon-fire not too far away at the base of the castle.


	7. Night of Fire and Truth

**A.N.** Wow this chapter is going to be a shocker for my main reviewer. I'm proud of my self for not giving this away. I hope you like it. Read and Review.

* * *

**Night of Fire and Truth **

By the time Trunks reached the fire Belaki was already there.

She was dancing around the fire in the same fluid motions he had seen the day he had met her.

She danced ever closer to the fire. The flames licking up toward her movements as if it was reaching for her, causing her shadow to sweep over the ground almost violently.

It didn't take long until she was so close to the fire that Trunks had to keep himself from running to save her. As she skin was grazed by the fire she stopped dancing and walked straight into the fire. It was as if it had called to her and she could do not but listen to its enchanting song that no other could hear.

Trunks walked forward getting barely within 15 steps of the fire and it was too hot for him to get any closer. All his skin started to burn with the he forcing him back, looking on as Belaki floated inside the flames.

The black fabric that had been shrouding her silk dress underneath was burning away. With it removed by flame she flew from the fire to stand beside Trunks.

"You have grown so much since I last saw you Trunks." She said.

"What?" Trunks whispered completely confused; he hadn't changed at all.

"Your powers have increased immensely or maybe it is because you think everything ten times over with me." She said again confusing Trunks.

"Okay then when did you see me last?" Trunks asked trying to catch on.

"Right now," She answered playfully.

Suddenly the fire lowered itself to a small campfire making the night appear so much darker.

The Belaki stepped forward; within grabbing distance.

Trunks knew this could be a sign, but he made no movement, if anyone was going to make a move it would be her.

She looked straight into his eyes forcing Trunks look into them, to see what she had hidden.

Trunks couldn't believe what he was seeing the eyes had changed from their usual blood red to a light brownish color; one could say an almost innocent honey.

"Do you remember all those questions you couldn't answer Trunks?" She whispered to his heart. "I can answer them for you."

Trunks thought hard before he came up with the perfect question. "Why aren't your ears pointed?" He hoped this would answer more then just the simple truth.

"The ears of all Ki's are pointed unless they're only part Ki."

"Yes I know, but why aren't yours pointed?" Trunks repeated.

"I am not Ki." She answered simply

"What are you then?" Trunks asked delicately, his answer seemed so obvious that he wanted to hit himself for not knowing it.

"I'm a transformer. I learn everything about the species and I can turn into it." She paused. "But... I do have a real form that combines all my strengths into one. Plus I've been told by my master that it is my most beautiful form." She smiled

"Who is your master?" Trunks asked a little shaky. She could be anyone he had talked to, anyone he had told things to. She had said she knew more about him then he knew. He was beginning to sweat in fear.

"My master is Denda, a young Namekian guardian." She answered seeing the recognition in Trunks' face. All he had to do now was put two and two together and get 22.

Once he realized who she was he looked into her eyes and allowed himself to fall into her being. He had longed so much to be with her again that he hadn't even noticed she was standing right in front of him. He felt like such an idiot.

"Hesh..." Trunks started before she leaned into his arms and kissed him. He recognized the kiss it was the one he had given everything up for. When he opened his eyes she was still there and she had changed back into the form Trunks knew as Heshema. He grabbed her and held her tight never wanting to let her go again. She leaned into him glad to feel him against her again.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Trunks asked almost crying realizing he could have had her in his arms for almost half a month now.

"You're not even supposed to know now." She whispered "Bulanvo is looking for a way to kill me and he will stop at nothing to find something or someone to bring me down. If he realized that I am your old girlfriend and lover he would be all over you." Heshema whispered into his ear as gently as she could.

Trunks couldn't hold himself back any longer he pulled her to him kissing her as he had done before. His longing getting the better of him and with his kiss the memories of her came flooding back.

They had only been together truly for a few days but in those days she had bonded to him. He remembered the strength of the feel of her mind as she had taught him; as she had caressed him. It had been her final transformation she had finally become whole and she had spend her last days in that dimension with him. He had shown her love and shattered what remained on Gero's control over her; shattered the polluted innocence and gave way to this princess… she looked into his eyes and saw how badly she had hurt him. He pulled her closer and kissed her so deeply it surprised even him.

She changed into her Ki form and leaded him up to the castle; to the room only 3 people had ever entered.

"I heard Sjocian dropped you as his pupil." She said as they walked up to her sanctuary. It seemed she was trying to cover the awkwardness with small talk. "I am going to be a sacrifice to Bulanvo soon other wise I would take you on myself." She continued to walk but after that they said nothing more. What was there to say? He had found his love again in the place he had gone to forget her, but he was too late. How could he save her now? This monster was losing the war by forfeit but he was taking the only thing that mattered.

In Trunks's mind Bulanvo had won before he could even think otherwise.

* * *

**A.N. **From now on the name game gets a little difficult always remember Heshema is the Belaki. In the Ki world people don't use each others names. It is a power issue to know someones name. Belaki is Heshema's rank thus her 'name'. Just like Trunks will never use his old masters name even though he was told it. This makes it complicated to write with the two names available. 


	8. The Maiden

**A.N.** This chapter enters a new character. Lady Endarine is a friend of mine who I added into the plot of my never-ending tale of fan fiction She is a fan fiction author herself and has given me permission to use her name as well as her other kin title. It holds true to her attitude, if not her stature. Hope you enjoy R&R. If you wish lady Endarine You can kill me if I make a fool of you, but please LATER!

**Full Frontal- **You're so much fun! When you don't review I get worried about you. Sorry to hear about your grounding. I'm looking forward to see how you like my new character!

**

* * *

**

**The Maiden**

"Who would drop off an elven beauty like you," Bulanvo had whispered in her ear as a small child. She had smiled with her face still in her hands. "Come on. If you'd like I'll look after you." Bulanvo had smiled. "I'd be like your big brother."

At that she looked up and straight into Bulanvo's eyes.

"Wow, that's amazing" He said, "I see the ocean in your eyes, even the waves and deep tides." He chuckled to himself.

"You mean you don't hate them." She sobbed.

"Oh of course not; beauties like that should be sacred not hated. Tell me young elf maiden what is your name?"

"The wanderers called me Endarine," she whispered.

"Perfect the name is almost as beautiful as the maiden herself." He smiled. "Seeing as you are orphaned and I'm all alone would you care to join my family? We can be brother and sister." He said smiling, standing up and holding out his hand for her to take.

"Were do you live?" Endarine asked taking his hand and standing up.

"A ways away in another dimension, but I can get really far away, whenever I want to get away, but I can take you with me." He smiled.

"Then will I ever see the elves again?" She asked

"Most likely," Bulanvo said, "I like it here. It's nice and peaceful, not to mention quiet.

"What does your family do?" Endarine asked remembering her family moving every 4 months with the wind.

"We tend to try and find the Belaki; she's a young girl that we have a game going with, the most perfect wins. We need to prove to her that we're more perfect. So we 'find' her repeatedly." Bulanvo said this like a teenager explaining a new game to an infant.

Endarine held out her hand and fell into his world.

Since then she had been held in highest regards by all. He had made her a Ki. Her ears where already pointed from her elven decent, all Bulanvo had needed to change was her skin and hair. A slight pink tint allowed her to feel comfortable yet still Ki and to match his trophy eyes he made her long cascading hair a waterfall blue.

He trained her in the Ki ways and even managed to get her into a royal position; that of Priestess, to the Belaki herself. Other than the king she was the closest thing to the Belaki. The only one allowed into her bedroom and into her confidences. You could even say they where best of friends.

Until Bulanvo said otherwise, but he was biding his time; after all its his game and the Belaki was completely under his control.


	9. Sweet Dreams

**AN: **Watch your names! Enjoy! R&R!

* * *

**Sweet Dreams**

"Good day lady." The priestess called and bowed to Belaki and her guest.

"Good day maiden, any news." Belaki whispered passed.

"None milady, only rumors I fear to put truth behind." She uttered these words carefully looking to the guest.

He looked as if he had seen a ghost and it had gotten the better of him.

"Never mind him. He can be considered trust worthy if that is what worries you."

"I have heard you're to be leaving us." The maiden replied shortly, still staring at Trunks, who was paying her no mind at all.

"This is a rumor?" Belaki turned to her maiden, "I hope for your sake it isn't."

"No milady. It is a fear of mine and the loose lips of the king when he has endured more public embarrassment from you." The maiden pulled her words carefully; Belaki had never been this short with her before and even if she wouldn't be hurt, angering the Belaki was still a bad idea. "I'm the only one that knows."

"Then you are resourceful, yet still correct." Belaki slid her hand across the door opening the lock on the inside and letting herself in.

"It's not Bulanvo is it?" The maiden spoke with deep emotion.

"He is making demands and I am requested to attend him."

"But milady could you not send me instead." The maiden answered with full desire to be sent in Belaki's stead.

"Sadly the demand is for a Ki of a different color maiden or I would honor your request and guard you with spells that will not protect me." Belaki entered her room, followed by her maiden as well as Trunks.

"You could change my color. I know of you powers. I've watched you and studied you for years. Before you yourself started learning…."

"Regardless…" Belaki stopped at her mat. "Trunks…" She called startling him from his almost zombie like state of mind. "Don't think that." Belaki rushed over to him. "We won't loss that easy."

"I can't let you go." Trunks spoke softly his eyes glossed with tears he refused to shed.

Belaki laid him to rest on her mat placing the covers over his cold body. The dreams he was to have tonight would always haunt him if she didn't come back.

"Now I have to request a rumor report from you." Belaki turned to her maiden. "I hear a rumor tell that Bulanvo has gained strength and has turned to a new witch craft to break my enchantment."

Endarine's heart fled at his name. She hadn't heard of him in days now she was asked about a new technique of his. "What type do you suspect milady."

"An apprentice..." Belaki stalled. Bulanvo was her polar opposite but they thought alike if she had magic she couldn't touch the only way to get pass it would be a new disguise or a new pawn.

"Why would you think this? The entire Ki world fears him." Maiden rang in her mind.

"He has found a way into the city," Belaki revealed.

Endarine nearly choked, but Belaki only took her spike in energy as fear. "Are you sure?"

"I saw him tonight," Belaki spoke in a monotone lull; she had been thinking as her maiden had for a while. Hoping it was a bluff, hoping it was another sad attempt, but his silver eyes came at her again in her mind and her whole body shivered.

"Where was he?" Trunks came up behind her, placing his arm over her shoulder.

"I released him of fear and he let his guise go. Revealing to the crowd exactly who he was." Belaki dropped her head. "Yet know one realizes it was the man's own desire that lead him to try to kill me." Endarine shivered and paced the back wall. She had been with him tonight, inside the gates. He was here.

"I can't let you go to him." Trunks pulled her into him. Endarine looked up to Trunks, Belaki in his arms; falling asleep, trusting him in her most vulnerable position. This was something more.

"Rest easy," Trunks lay her down in his stead. He knew it was unlike her to sleep with anyone awake around her, but it had been a long day and he would make sure she got her rest. He kissed her forehead and began pacing himself.

There had to be a way to save her. If he let her go now this Bulanvo would certainly kill her.

"I know how you can save her." The maiden whispered in his ear, spinning him around in his pacing.

"Why didn't you tell her there was another way?" Trunks ran to her side.

"Don't wake her. She'll never let you save her." The maiden whispered again into his ear.

"Why would she destroy herself if I can save her?"

"Because she loves you," She whispered again hoping she was right. Trunks looked to her slumbering body and let out a sign. She was right, "you could go in her stead, but she would feel forever guilty if anything were to go wrong. She's thinking irrationally in her love."

Trunks started pacing again.

"You're strong than she realizes. You can handle him. He wouldn't be expecting you. He wants the girl." Endarine continued until Trunks believed everything she was saying.

"I'll save you Heshema. I wouldn't stand by and watch when I can fix this. I love you." Trunks kissed Heshema's sleeping lips. "Where do I go?"

"With me," Endarine smiled, but Trunks was unwilling to see the look.


	10. Deserted

**Deserted**

Heshema woke alone. Sunrise was well passed. Yet no guard had come to alert her. She dressed in a fluster and placing two fingers to her forehead was taken to the center of the city.

No one.

She scanned the area, the city was completely deserted. She pulled her enchantment from the walls of the city. They were all outside standing by the walls.

"Trunks," Heshema whispered in panic.


	11. Valuable

**Valuable**

"He took her." Trunks said to the shocked crowd.

The area surged with Heshema's arrival.

"Trunks," She called to him, "What is this about?"

"I couldn't let you go to him. And everyone here would have done the same to save you." Trunks shouted in what seemed a drunken stupor.

"What have you done?" Heshema questioned but the answer was obvious.

"I left to find Bulanvo last night." Trunk stopped to take a breath. "I found him, but he told me I was of no value and threw me out." Trunks laughed, "But he took her. He smiled when he saw her, she was worth more." Trunks fell over laughing. "She was worth more. I can't die for you even when I try. Why do I always live?" Trunks kept laughing as if what he was saying was funny.

"Stand up." Belaki ordered, if he was going to act a fool she was going to give him what he needed to get over it. "I take you as apprentice and you can't stand one order." She called at his quivering body. "Did you not think I had a plan? Did you think I would leave this city unprotected? Do not think for one moment that he can kill me." Belaki pulled Trunks up by his jacket, holding him erect with her minds focus on his spine. "He is still searching for ways to hurt me, but you; he could kill you without a second thought. The only reason he didn't last night would be for you to cause the whole city to file out here." She raised her arms to show the extent of his foolishness.

Trunks dropped to his knees and laughed tears down his cheeks. Belaki's hand came down on him hard. "Think boy!" She yelled at him.

He rose to his feet accepting what he had done. "Return to the city." She called out over the crowd. Trunks looked to the sky and noticed a red shimmer on the area. She had put a shield around the area, and was pulling it back around the city.

He could have gotten everyone killed and she knew it. She had hit him to prove her point, but her first concern was always their safety. He had walked her closest friend straight to Bulanvo and he was the one crying.

_Don't ever scare me like that again. Trunks you could have gotten killed._ Heshema whispered in his mind. She had hit him to save him. His love of her was open but if she showed love of him… he would be 'valuable'.


	12. Plots in the Dark

**Plots in the Dark**

"He's her lover," She hissed.

"They're looking for you. You must have been close to her some how." Bulanvo called to her.

"She talked to me that was all. Besides she'll never let me back in after I've been left alone with you. She'll never believe you would let me go." Endarine called back to him. "She knows your not bluffing about getting in."

"Otherwise she never would have intended to come to me. Tell me something I don't know child."

"She has an idea that you have come across an apprentice, but she has no clue who." Endarine pleaded with her nervous brother, "She spoke to me of new magic you used to get into town. If you had found a way in brother why did you not come to me?" She said hinting her pain, "She said she had seen you." Endarine caused him to stop his pacing.

"She knew."

"You really were there then," Endarine lowered her head. "I know this boy will be of better use to us then a silly confrontation. She would just show you up again."

"She knows."

"Brother! She always knows!" Endarine shouted in anger.

Bulanvo looked up to her, "but she doesn't know about you and she doesn't know what you have seen in little Trunks."

"How do you know she hasn't realized this yet?"

"Because she has taken him on as apprentice to her; publicly this morning." Bulanvo smiled.

Endarine's eyes lit up. "Then we can still use him."

"Yes, but be careful. Use what I taught you young elf, for you are not full Ki." Bulanvo smiled running his thumb over each finger in secession.

"This will give you what you need." He placed his hands on her forehead running his nails across her hair line drawing her blood to his fingertips.

Her transformation was short but evident. Her hair turned straight white and her fingers stretched; her skin paling to a near white.

"Keep to the boy like a scared dog." Bulanvo dissolved into the shadows. "You are wise enough to take her now my apprentice I couldn't have found a better pupil, a better sister. They will praise your name when you finally out match that little excuse for perfection. She can't even hold sway over those who want to follow her. Take the crown my queen!"

The sun blinded her eyes as she found herself in the center of the city. People where flooding in from the gates and she could feel the pressure from Belaki's shield hit her, the pain causing her to cry out into the crowd.

"Priestess…" A Ki in a tattered grey cape called out from the mob of scared Ki's. "Help the Priestess you idiots." They knelt by her side and a purple Ki placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'll get Belaki. Hold in there." Sjocian called out over the crowd.

_Good job, my sister. You'll be back with her soon._ Bulanvo whispered in her mind as she fell into his arms, unconscious.

"What's with that boy." The grey Ki called out, "Hurry!" He handed his apprentice to a nearby white Ki elegance and running away from the scene.

_Good luck to you Endarine. May the Belaki's true colors come forward._


End file.
